The Philosopher's Stone
by PHANTOM THEIF CATHY
Summary: Ed is summoned by Dumbledore into the wizardry world to help Harry to protectretrieve the Philosopher's Stone sorta... Sorry if someone already came up with this i just made it up as sorta a semijoke
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… but I want ED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1

Edward Elric brushed his golden locks away from his gold eyes as he examined the map. As he swiped his hair with his right hand, which was concealed in a white glove, he could feel the cold steel arm that he bared with his steel left leg since soon after his attempt to resurrect his mother. He turned to his younger brother Alphonse. His brother's soul was concealed in a suit of armor, another remainder of their sin. He wanted to find the fable Philosopher's Stone as soon as possible so he can restore both of their bodies.

"The old geologist in Youswell told us he saw a red stone that he had never seen before in one of these caves," Ed sighed. "But there is too many." Al nodded. They look up at the mountain of about 100 caves. "Dammit…"

"Big brother, don't give up now," Al encouraged his brother. "Let's try the one on the right bottom." Al pointed at the cave farthest away from them on the bottom of the mountain. _Well, it's a start_ Ed thought.

The cave was cold and damp and you can see only see ten feet in front of you. "Boy, it's dark," Ed noted clapping his hands together. The air resonated and yellow light sprouted out of Ed's hands as he gently placed on the floor. A short portion of the floor started sinking in as a oil lamp started to take form. "Ah, much better," Ed concurred as he held the lamp in his left hand. The lamp illuminated the cave a little more (adding 30 feet of visibility).

The brothers toured every twist and turn throughout the maze of the cave. They finally reached a dead end. On the cave walls there was a strange but a tad bit primitive dragon chiseled into it with red ink (maybe even blood). Ed touched the strange symbol, and muttered sullenly, "Al, let's go."

Al followed Ed as they began their journey to the cave's entrance. Then he heard a old man's voice rambling about something and a bird squawking. At first he could barely hear the man but then it became clearer and cleared until he finally could heard the man unmistakably enough to hear him say 'The Philosopher's Stone.' Then he went into a daze and stumbled towards the wall.

"Al!" Ed exclaimed. "Where are you going?" As soon as Ed finished his sentence, Al reached the wall, and then WALKED THROUGH IT! "What the #$?" Ed shouted. Then, he too heard the voice and followed his younger brother's lead into the wall. In the matter of minutes, all that was left in the cave was a fallen oil lamp, still glistening in the dark.

A/N: Yeah…by the way, today in science, I heard that geologist tasted the minerals to see what mineral it is. I hope the old geologist that Ed mentioned didn't… Oh yeah!!!! This takes place after episode 12 (where Ed helps the miners in Youswell)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or FMA… BUT I STILL WANT ED AND AL!!!!!! (I don't give a damn about Harry Potter)

Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office as his phoenix squawked out of tune. He was thinking of the horrendous news he just discovered. Voldemort had his eye for the Philosopher's Stone and it was up to him to try to stop it. Or whoever. Oh well…

Then right before his eyes, two figures leapt out of the wall of his office. One was a blonde short boy (maybe he was about 11) and the other was tall in a suit of chunky armor. Dumbledore smiled. He had been expecting them.

"Hello. I'm Albus Dumbledore and how may I help you fellows?"

"Y-you're the man," the short boy stammered. "Y-you know where the Philosopher's Stone is."

"Hmm…? Oh yes. You must be Alphonse and Edward Elric."

"H-how do you know our n-names?" Ed stammered.

"I summoned you here," Dumbledore calmly replied.

"H-how?"

"With magic."

"But there is no such thing as magic!!!"

"Maybe in your world…" was all Dumbledore replied. "You must be wondering why I brought you two here."

"Well YEAH!!!!" Ed exclaimed furiously.

"Brother, don't be so rude…" Al beckoned.

"It's quite alright…," Dumbledore grinned. "I'm guessing the shorter one is Edward Elric, 'the Fullmetal Alchemist'."

"HEY!!!!!!!!!! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP OLD MAN???"

"Brother… he didn't say that," Al sighed, trying to calm Ed down. "How did you know I wasn't Ed? Usually in our world, most people mistaken my for my older brother."

"Using magic I heard about your world and you two. Then I thought that you could help us protect the Philosopher's Stone."

"Hmm…? What's wrong with the Philosopher's Stone?" Al and Ed inquired in unison.

"There is this wizard named 'Voldemort', but he is known to most as 'He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named'. He is capable of many evil things. He is a very powerful wizard in the Dark Arts. But, 11 years ago, there was one person who did survived his dark powers. It was an infant named Harry Potter. Due to the failure of his attack, Voldemort lost his form, and is somewhere today. Now he is after the Philosopher's Stone so he can, just like you two, restore his body. And this is a threat to the wizardry world and the Muggle world…" Dumbledore explained

"What the hell is a 'Muggle'?" was all Ed retorted.

A/N: I re-introduced the characters for the non-FMA fans… this story is written mainly as a joke for those jokes about Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Edward's search for the Philosopher's Stone…


	3. Chapter 3

Ed: the Asian girl doesn't own me or Al or the colonel (I wish she did though) and everyone else in 'Fullmetal Alchemist'

Me: my name is not the 'Asian girl'!!!! And I love you EEEEEEDDDDD!!! chases Ed

Ed: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Help me

Harry: Or neither does she own me and everyone else in Harry Potter

Friend: DANIEL RADCLIFFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! chases Harry

Harry: wtf? (wth is Daniel Radcliff?)

Me: EEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD:3

Chapter 3

So then, after Ed and Al heard the horrendous predicament, they both nodded in understandment. "So, this 'wizard' Voldemort is after the Philosopher's Stone so he can revive his body because of what this kid 'Harry' did to him 11 years ago?" Ed repeated uncertainly. "I know about a boy who has lost his parents. A prophet told me he will do many great things…" He thought for a moment. "Maybe he can retrieve the Philosopher's Stone before Voldemort…" He then turned to Ed. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you help Harry during his first year at Hogwarts? You said that you were a very talented alchemist. And you're brother too. And you look 11, or 11 enough…"

"HEY!!!!!!!! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN???"

"Um… But will you help, it get you closer to the Philosopher's Stone."

"We will do it!!!" Ed agreed, shaking Dumbledore's head. But then he turned to Al. "But wouldn't it be strange to see a guy in armor walking around. And I don't think I can fake magic either, so what do I do?"

"Hmm…" Dumbledore speculated. "I will call a staff meeting and tell you our plan soon. However, school starts in a week, I'll tell Hagrid to buy you some supplies as he takes Harry shopping. For the meanwhile, you will stay here at school, where we will put your suitcase in for the meanwhile in one of the dorms…" Ed and Al nodded. And then, a giant, somewhat dirty man entered. "Oh, hi Hagrid!"

" 'Ello there Dumbl'dore!"

"Can you take our guests to a dorm?"

"Sure Dumbl'dore," the giant 'Hagrid' smiled toothily. "C'mon ya two!" Ed and Al followed the giant up the stairs, wondering what will life be like in this new world.

A/N: Argh… too much dialogue…


End file.
